Choisie
by queenjoml
Summary: Être choisie a été le commencement, le commencement d’une belle et exceptionnelle aventure.
1. Chapitre 1

— Tu arrive toujours à te mettre en retard, même ton premier jour, dit ma mère en rigolant doucement.

— C'est pas ma faute, ça me stresse d'aller dans un nouveau lycée, dis-je en lui lançant un regard angoissée.

— Je sais bébé mais t'inquiètes pas tout va bien ce passer, allez descend ! dit-elle en ouvrant ma portière.

Je lui fis un dernier bisous et me dépêchai pour entrer par la grille où je vis tout les élèves réunis en un seul gros tas dans la cour. Ma mère abuse toujours, je n'étais absolument pas en retard. J'avançai en jouant des coudes pour essayer d'apercevoir au moins la scène construite spécialement pour la rentrée. Je pense profiter du discours du directeur pour me présenter à vous.

Je m'appelle Kelyna et j'ai 16 ans comme vous avez pu le comprendre lors de ma discussion avec ma mère je viens d'emménager à _Breelyn City_ une toute petite ville qui ne compte qu'un seul lycée, une seule école primaire, une seule école maternelle et une seule crèche. Une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît du genre comme dans **Riverdale.**

Mes parents ont divorcés, vous savez la fameuse situation où les parents divorcent et les enfants préfèrent partir avec le parent qui n'a pas causé ce divorce et bien c'est ma situation et celle des jumeaux diaboliques. Emménager dans une nouvelle ville aussi tranquille que _Breelyn_ ne me dérange pas tellement, je n'avais pas d'amis dans mon ancien lycée. C'est l'arrivée dans un nouveau lycée comme celui-ci où ils se connaissent tous depuis l'enfance qui me stresse, comment vais-je arriver à m'intégrer?

— Je vous souhaite donc à tous une belle rentrée, s'exclama le directeur. Je vous laisse aller regarder vos classe sur les tableaux d'affichage.

Les élèves s'empressèrent de se diriger vers ces tableaux alors je suivi le mouvement, au bout du 5e j'arrivais enfin à déceler mon nom dans une des listes et l'endroit où je devais me rendre. Le seul problème et que je ne connais absolument pas les bâtiments.

— Tu m'as l'air perdue, chuchota une voix de fille à cotée de mon oreille me faisant sursautait de surprise. Tu es Kelyna c'est bien ça ?

— Oui c'est bien ça, dis-je en me retournant afin de l'apercevoir.

Une fille brune et plutôt élancée se présentait à moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Je suis Malorie Smith, je suis là présidente des élèves on m'a donc charger de t'aider à te diriger vers ta première salle de classe ensuite tu n'auras qu'à demander aux personne de ta classe, dit-elle un peu blasée.

— Bien, merci c'est gentil. On y va ?

Elle fit un signe de tête pour me faire comprendre que oui et entamait la marche sans broncher. Le trajet ne durait que 3 minutes. Arriver devant la classe elle me lançait un dernier regard et s'éclipsait. Je respirais un grand coup pour me donner du courage et rentrais dans la classe afin de me trouver une place. Heureusement une table située au milieu et à cotée d'une fenêtre était libre, je m'asseyais en attendant le début du cours. Quelques élèves rentrèrent après moi et puis le professeur fit son apparition et débuta le cours.

— Bonjour à tous et bonne rentrée, je suis Miss Evans votre professeur principal mais aussi votre professeur d'histoire et légendes. Alors tout d'abord je voudrai vous remerciez d'avoir pris ma matière en option, c'est une matière que notre cher lycée viens d'inventer après une demande de ma part. Certains d'entre vous connaissent bien les légendes de cette ville car vos familles y habitent depuis des générations mais d'autres non et c'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidée de créer ce cours. J'espère que ce cours vous plaira et que cette futur année que nous allons passés ensemble ce passera bien. Maintenant que mon introduction de professeur d'histoire est terminée passons à celle de professeur principal.

C'est votre première année de lycée et je vous avoue que la 11th grade et l'année la plus compliquée parce que c'est cette année que vous allez devoir commencer à sérieusement réfléchir à votre avenir. Cette année vous allez devoir bosser 2x plus pour réussir à atteindre le niveau requis. On a essayer avec la direction d'alléger votre emploi du temps au maximum, faites passer s'il vous plaît.

Les personnes assise au premier rang firent rapidement passer les emplois du temps et je récupérait le mien après l'avoir repérer parmi les autres noms. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt léger pour un emploi du temps de lycéens. Miss Evans nous parlait encore une trentaine minutes de notre avenir et du lycée et ensuite la cloche sonnait annonçant la fin du cours. Je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires et ensuite pris le chemin vers la porte, je repérais quelques personnes qui était avec moi au cours de Miss Evans et les suivi. Quelques minutes plus tard une fille du groupe se retournait brusquement en ma direction et s'avançait vers moi d'un pas rapide. Peut-être n'apprécie pas t-elle d'être suivie.

— Salut Kelyna, je me présente, je m'appelle Bailey, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Bailey est une fille typée asiatique, plutot petite et très belle. Juste en regardant son visage je savais déjà qu'elle et moi nous allions très bien nous entendre.

— J'ai l'impression que vous connaissez tous déjà mon nom ici, plaisantai-je. Enchantée Bailey.

— C'est rare que des personnes viennent s'installer dans cette ville alors je t'avoue que tu es déjà connu par 90% de la ville, me révéla t-elle.

— J'en suis extrêmement flattée, plaisantai-je.

— J'ai vue que tu nous suivais alors je me suis dis autant faire le chemin ensemble. Viens je vais te le présenter, je t'avoue que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis mais au moins on sera pas seule dans la classe.

On rejoignis le groupe en quelque pas qui s'était arrêtait devant la classe de notre prochain cours.

— Kelyna je te présente, Mathéo, Bruno et Melyssa.

Ils m'adressèrent un sourire poli et reprirent leurs conversations la où ils l'avaient laissés. Bailey me fit reculer un peu pour qu'on puisse parlées en toute tranquillité.

— Je suis arrivée l'année dernière et je t'avoue que malgré le temps qui est passé j'ai pas vraiment réussie à me faire des amis, j'espère que toi et moi pourrons devenir amies.

— Avec plaisir.

On échangeait un sourire et on suivi les autres élèves dans la classe.

Plutôt pas mal pour une première journée à _Breelyn City._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Dimanche 7 octobre.**

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis mon arrivée. Bailey et moi nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées, on se complète on va dire. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, j'étais actuellement au salon entrain de regarder un film avec les jumeaux diaboliques.

— Kelyna? m'appela Jeremiah.

\- Ouais?

— Papa m'a appelé ce matin..

— Il voulait quoi ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

— Il m'a appelé pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Et il nous a proposé de venir passer quelque jours chez lui pendant les vacances.

\- Vous voulez y aller ?

— Elijah aimerait bien pour retrouver nos anciens potes mais moi je me vois mal passer du temps avec lui et Lana.

— On sera pas obligés de leur parler, on aura qu'à passer nos journées dehors avec la bande ou même dormir chez l'un d'entre eux pendant ces vacances, s'exclama Elijah.

— Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va pas nous proposer de faire des sorties, d'aller au restaurant etc.. ? je lui tapa le dessus du crâne. S'il veut qu'on vienne c'est pour passer du temps avec nous, il va pas vous laissez sortir quand vous le voudrez, je lui expliqua.

— Si on nous appelle les jumeaux diaboliques c'est parce qu'on est diaboliquement intelligent mais des fois Elijah t'es vraiment diaboliquement débile, le taquina Loïc.

J'explosai de rire pendant qu'Elijah sautai sur Jeremiah pour le frapper.

Mon père a trompé ma mère avec ma marraine qui était accessoirement la meilleure amie de ma mère. Ils sont aujourd'hui mariés. Mes frères et moi avons refusés d'assister à la cérémonie. Ils ont décidés à notre arrivée ici de pardonner à notre père, moi de mon côté je n'y arrive pas.

Ma mère a décidée de venir s'installer à Breelyn City car mes grands parents maternels y ont vécus et c'est ici même, qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Elle n'a pas eu la chance d'y grandir, elle n'y a vécue que pendant un an avant qu'ils s'installent en Caroline du Nord. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit me sortant brusquement de mes pensées.

— Salut Bailey ! 

— Lyna ! Comment cava ?

— Bien bien et toi ?

— Très bien que fais-tu ?

— Je regarde un film avec les jumeaux, même si j'ai absolument rien suivi.

— Tu t'es enfin décidée à m'écouter et regarder Bird Box?

— Lui je l'ai regardée hier avec ma mère et t'avais raison il est grave bien !

— Je te l'avais dit ! Enfin bref c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

— C'est pour ?

— Je sais pas si tu te rappelle ce que Miss Evans avait dit sur les fouilles de Claus.

— Tu veux parler des fouilles de la grotte ?

— Ouais voilà ! Je sais que c'est que des légendes, ces histoires de pierres venues d'une autre planète mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser et aussi pouvoir parler à d'autres personnes du lycée. On fouille par équipe de 6.

— Bailey... T'as pu remarquée que j'étais pas très sportive.

— Allez s'il te plaît ! Pour moi ! Et puis c'est pas vraiment du sport on sera juste assez équipée pour pouvoir déterrer au cas où on trouve les fameuses pierres.

— Tu as plus écoutée par rapport à la fouille que par rapport aux légendes. Ces pierres sont des energèmes.

— Oui oui, alors tu viens ?

— C'est d'accord, tu passe me chercher ?

— Oui soit prête à 18h !

Et elle raccrochait. Je me retournai pour monter me préparer et croisa le regard de ma mère.

— Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es fais une amie.

Je lui fit un sourire et monta en haut pour me préparée. Je redescendis 1 heure plus tard en entendant la voiture de Bailey klaxonner devant.

— Bisous j'y vais ! dis je en claquant la porte.

Je grimpais dans la voiture de Bailey.

— Salut toi ! me dit-elle en me claquant un bisou sur la joue.

Elle démarrait et sortit rapidement de mon allée pour commencer à rouler en direction des grottes.

— Pourquoi t'es contente comme ça ? lui demandais-je.

— Je suis pressée de commencer à chercher, imagine qu'on les trouve vraiment.

— C'est pas parce que les séries télévisés Power Rangers sont tirés des légendes de cette ville que ces légendes sont bien réelles.

— On peut toujours espérer, elle haussa les épaules.

— Il fait déjà nuit à cette heure ci, on va vraiment devoir chercher aujourd'hui ? me plaignais-je.

— Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils avaient juste l'intention de nous annoncer les groupes aujourd'hui.

— Comment ça ? Les groupes ont déjà était préparés ?

— Oui c'est les profs du lycée qui les ont faits.

— On a aucune chance de tomber dans le même groupe !

— T'inquiète pas j'ai déjà annoncée notre duo, me regarde pas comme ça attend je vais t'expliquer. En gros Miss Evans et Mr Troler sont chargés de faire les groupes, c'était marquer sur les affiches que tu ne lis jamais qui sont dans le hall. Enfin bref, sur ces affiches ils nous ont dit d'aller voir un des deux professeurs référents pour leur annoncer si on souhaitait participer et qui serait nos ou notre partenaire.

— Et comment t'aurais fait si j'avais refusée ?

— Je savais que t'allais pas le faire. Donc bref en tout on sera 3 équipe de deux pour au final former qu'une seule équipe car les autres on déjà composés leurs équipes de 6.

J'acquiesais tandis qu'elle s'engageait sur le chemin en gravier. On était en plein milieu d'une grande forêt et la nuit était déjà tombée, de quoi me rassurer. Quelques mètres plus loin on repérait la foule alors Bailey se garait sur une place libre que je lui avais indiquée. On descendis rapidement et on rejoignis la grande foule où on repéra Mathéo et Bruno, peut être qu'on va tomber dans leurs groupes.

Après avoir réussit à obtenir le silence au bout de plusieurs minutes le directeur du lycée commençait son discours.

Désolée mais j'ai toujours du mal à rester concentré lorsque quelqu'un prononce un grand discours. Il nous expliquait les légendes que Miss Evans nous racontait depuis deux semaines c'est à dire depuis la rentrée et ensuite laissait la parole à Mr Troler qui est chargé de nous annoncer les groupes.

— Bien ! Commençons sans plus tarder. Il y a au total 3 duos, c'est duos là ont donc été rassemblés pour former une seule et grande équipe de 6. Miss Cassie Boomer, Mister Mikaël Klaud, Mister Mason Evans, Mister Jacob Smith, Miss Bailey Sande et enfin Miss Kelyna Power. Veuillez récupérer votre bracelet au près de Miss Evans, dit Mr Troler en nous montrant de la main ou ce situait Miss Evans.

Le premier duo que je reconnus comme étant Cassie et Mikaël descendit la pente pour se diriger vers Miss Evans. Bailey et moi les suivirent de même que Mason et Jake.

— Tenez, elle nous tendis à chacun un bracelet avec le symbole d'une pierre gravé dessus. Vous êtes l'équipe Rangers, en espérant que vous trouverez ces energèmes.

— Comme s'ils existaient vraiment, balança Mason d'un ton ennuyé.

Jacob plus connu sous le nom de Jake lui envoyait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— On se passera de tes commentaires Mason, merci. Enfin bref, les fouilles commenceront officiellement dimanche 14 octobre. On vous donnera les outils, les cartes et tout ce qu'il vous faudra ce jour-là.

Elle nous adressait un dernier sourire et s'éloigna vers l'équipe qui l'attendait plus loin.

— Bien, commença Mason. Je pense qu'on devrait décider de l'heure à laquelle on se rejoindra tous ici.

— J'me disais qu'on pouvais se rejoindre à peu près au même créneau horaire qu'aujourd'hui. La nuit est déjà tombée mais il n'est pas impossible de voir. Et comme ça au moins on aura toute la journée pour faire chacun nos affaires, leurs proposais-je.

— Je suis d'accord avec Lyna, s'exclama Bailey toute contente.

— Lyna ? Je croyais que tu t'appelais Kelyna, dis Jacob d'un air étonné.

— Je m'appelle Kelyna mais Bailey préfère m'appeler Lyna car c'est plus court, dis-je en lui souriant.

— Enfin bref on est pas là pour parler de la nouvelle, dit Cassie en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Cassie est l'une des meilleures amies de Malorie, celle-ci ne m'aime pas parce que je suis amie avec Bailey. Bailey et Malorie ont eu des problèmes quelques temps avant mon arrivée.

— Bref, tout le monde est d'accord avec Kelyna? dit Mason en insistant bien sur mon prénom et en lançant un regard oblique à Cassie. On se rejoindra tous ici à 18h?

— Ça me va, annonça Mikaël qui n'avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

— Pareil pour Mason et moi, dit Jake en souriant.

— C'est parfait pour moi aussi, répèta Bailey.

— Cassie ? dit Mikaël son binôme.

— Oui c'est bon, elle soupira.

— Bien, donc rendez-vous à 18h ici dans une semaine, salut, nous salua Jake.

Mason et Jake partirent en nous faisant un signe de la main chacun.

— Bon bah moi j'y vais je dois aller voir Malorie, nous quitta Cassie sans même un regard.

Il ne restait bientôt que Mikaël, Bailey et moi.

— J'allais leur proposer qu'on aille boire un milkshake à Lundy's mais ils sont tous partis avant que je leur demande. Ça vous tente ? nous proposa Mikaël en souriant.

— Oui ça tombe bien j'avais très envie d'en boire un, Bailey ?

— Oui ! On se rejoint là bas alors, Leen et moi on est venues avec ma voiture.

— D'accord pas de soucis, à toute !

On remontait la pente et on se dirigeait vers nos voitures. Mikaël était garé juste à côté de la voiture de Bailey.

20:25

— Alors Mikaël, dit Bailey en commençant à siroter son milkshake. On sait rien de toi à part le fait que t'es extrêmement doué dans presque toutes les matières.

Mikaël est dans notre classe.

— Et bien, je joue dans l'équipe de hockey avec Mason et Jake. Je travaille dur pour pouvoir avoir de bonnes notes. Et j'aime beaucoup Nando's.

— Et Cassie ? Ce n'est pas ton amie ? demandais-je.

— Oh non pas du tout, Mr Troler nous as mis ensemble car je voulais participer mais je n'avais ni binôme ni groupe et Malorie avait laissée tomber Cassie pour ce mettre avec d'autres gens donc il nous a mit ensemble, nous expliqua t-il.

— Est-ce que Mason et Miss Evans ont un lien parenté ?

— Ouais c'est sa mère.

— Tu ne le savais pas ? dit Bailey en posant un regard étonné sur moi.

— Eh bien non... J'avais en fait jamais vue Mason et Jake avant aujourd'hui.

— Mais c'est les stars de notre lycée avec Mikaël et leurs équipe de hockey !

— Vous êtes si fort que ça ? demandai-je à Mikaël en rigolant devant l'enthousiasme de Bailey.

— Avant personne ne s'intéressait à notre équipe de hockey mais il y a 3 ans on a gagnée un sorte de tournoi entre plusieurs lycées. Et depuis il nous adore tous.

— Vous êtes genre la bande de populaire qui dès qu'ils rentrent dans la cafétéria tout le monde se tait et vous traînez que entre vous, l'embêtai-je.

— Pas du tout, la rentrée était y'a deux semaines t'aurais remarquée si notre entrée faisait taire tout le monde, me dit-il en roulant des yeux.

— En faite j'ai encore jamais mangée à la cafétéria, comme je me suis inscrite au journal du lycée avec Bailey on mange avec les autres membres de l'équipe dans nos locaux.

— Et bien viens mangez un jour et tu verras que tout ce que tu pense est faux. Fin la partie de la cafétéria.

— Il n'y a donc pas de cheerleader qui traîne avec vous ? 

— Non ! T'as trop regardée et lu de films, tu t'es dis quand arrivant t'aller tomber sur le Bad Boy du lycée ou quoi?

J'explosai de rire suivi de Bailey. C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup de clichés dans ce genre en arrivant dans cette ville, Bailey me les as tous démentis un par un.

— Malorie n'est donc pas la pimbêche qui est méchante avec tout le monde ? Tout mes clichés sont donc faux, dis-je en jouant une fausse mine triste.

— Malorie est amoureuse de Mason depuis qu'on a 15 ans c'est à dire depuis même pas 2 ans. Et elle s'imagine sur lui une espèce de droit de propriété privée.

— Il ne l'aime pas en retour ? s'inquiéta Bailey.

— Mason est un gars bien, il lui a directement dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer plus qu'une amie. Mais Malorie n'a pas l'air décidée de laisser tomber.

— C'est l'un de tes meilleurs amis n'est-ce pas ? demande Bailey.

— Jake, Mason et moi on se connaît depuis tout petit enfin un peu comme tout ceux du lycée. C'est des bons potes.

J'écoutais la fin de la conversation en finissant tranquillement mon milkshake, Mikaël l'avait déjà fini depuis longtemps et Bailey luttait encore pour essayer de le boire malgré le fait que ça ne soit pas très froid.

— Dis moi Bailey.

— Oui Mikaël?

— Appelle moi Mike, il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur.

— Oui Mike.

— Pourquoi as-tu subitement arrêtée de traîner avec Malorie et Cassie ? Vous étiez les meilleures amies du monde, lui demanda t-il intéressé.

Je regardais Bailey en ouvrant grand les yeux. C'est donc ça qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire.

— C'est une assez longue histoire, et nous étions pas vraiment aussi amies.

— Ça tombe bien j'adore les histoires et j'ai tout mon temps.

— Et bien l'année dernière quand Malorie a avouer son amour passionnel pour Mason je me suis rapprochée de Terry, tu sais votre gardien. Ça n'a pas plus à Malorie de me voir flirter avec un garçon alors que le garçon qui l'intéressait venait de lui mettre un râteau. Je suis arrivée l'année dernière et Cassie et Malorie était déjà amies depuis pratiquement leurs naissance, s'intégrer dans un duo c'est plutôt compliqué. Malorie aimait bien prendre les décisions pour nous toutes, un peu comme Regina dans Means Girls.

— Vous aviez un code vestimentaire pour chaque jour différent ? lui demandai-je en rigolant.

— Bien sûr que non mais elle était on va dire notre chef. Bref, Malorie, Cassie et moi étions partis au centre commercial le week-end. Et on s'était achetée toutes les trois un ensemble de lingerie particulièrement découvert. Malorie nous avait demandé de nous prendre en photo avec et de lui envoyer. Et on l'a fait. Malorie a enregistré nos photos et a envoyée ma photo à Terry en écrivant en dessous « Qui voudrait d'une fille exhibitionniste comme copine ? » Terry m'a directement envoyée un message en me disant que ce n'était pas son genre de sortir avec ce « genre » de filles et qu'il fallait mieux qu'on arrête. Je suis partie chez Malorie directement, et une fois arrivée je les ai vue elle et Cassie rigoler devant ma photo. Je suis partie sans même avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Eh bien... Je ne pensais pas Malorie aussi méchante, dis Mike avec un sourire de compassion.

— Elle n'est pas méchante, elle est juste... spéciale.

Mike déviait rapidement la conversation sur un autre sujet, on finit par rentrer 20 minutes plus tard.

— Salut Lyna à demain ! Je passe te chercher à 7h40, me salua Bailey.

\- Ok !

 **Vendredi 12 Octobre.**

11:57

— Vous me ferez un paragraphe argumenté sur les cause des modifications de la biodiversité. Ah oui avant que sortiez. Le lycée organise un concours des sciences cette année, tout ceux qui souhaitent s'inscrire venez me voir.

Je regardais directement Mike qui ne faisait que de nous en parler depuis notre début d'amitié ce Dimanche, il se dirigeait directement vers le prof pour aller s'inscrire pendant que Bailey et moi on l'attendait à la porte.

— Salut, dit Mason qui arrivait droit vers nous avec Jake.

— Salut vous, ça va ?

— Oui oui, vous attendez quoi?

— On attend Mike qui s'inscrit au concours de science.

— On aurait bien aimer l'attendre avec vous mais si on prend trop temps à arrivés il y aura plus de frites.

— Pas de soucis, dis-je en rigolant. À dimanche !

— Salut les gars, dit enfin Bailey après avoir arrêtée de loucher sur Jake.

Mike sortit enfin de la salle, Mason et Jake était déjà au bout du couloir.

— Merci de m'avoir attendu. Vous mangez pas aux locaux du journal du lycée ? nous demanda t-il.

— Non, Chloé et Lucy ont décidées que les Lundis et les Vendredis on devait manger avec nos amis, répondis-je.

— Et comme on est Vendredi, vous allez donc mangées avec moi, nous dit-il content.

— Tu manges pas avec ton équipe de hockey? demanda Bailey.

— Non pas aujourd'hui, à part si vous voulez qu'on mange avec eux, nous proposa t-il.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

— Moi je suis d'accord, dis-je en souriant.

— C'est pas vrai, Lyna ! Tu es toujours d'accord pour parler avec des inconnus.

— Tu me remercieras quand tu seras assise en face de Jake, l'embêtai-je.

— D-de quoi tu parles ? Je m'en fiche de Jake, dit-elle en rougissant.

— Oui autant que Mike s'en fiche de Logan, allez avance, je la poussai vers la porte de la cafétéria qui était au bout du couloir.

— T'as fait rougir Mike !

— Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais pas remarquée que tu le regardais tout le temps en classe ?

— Tu avais compris que j'étais ...?

— Gay? Que tu étais gay ? Oui bien-sûr.

— Ne le dit à personne s'il te plaît.

— Oui ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant allons manger s'il vous plaît.

On prit place dans la file.

— Dis Kelyna, m'interpella Mike alors que j'étais entrain de me servir de la sauce.

— Oui ?

— Allons nous asseoir d'abord, tiens il y a une table libre là-bas, il me pointa du doigt une table situé au centre de la cafétéria.

— Tu ne veux plus qu'on mange avec tes potes de hockey ? Oups désolée, dis je en faisant un sourire gêné à une fille que je venais de bousculer.

— Non ils ont l'air... occupés, il lança un regard triste à la table des hockeyeurs.

Et je compris rapidement pourquoi, Natalie une fille de notre promo était entrain de rire aux éclats avec Logan.

— Tu sais Mike, je posa mon plateau sur la table. Je ne pense pas que Logan soit gay, ou alors il cache très bien son jeu.

— Il cache très bien son jeu crois-moi, c'est de sa faute si je m'imagine des choses.

— De quoi vous parlez ? dis Bailey en arrivant.

— De Logan, lui répondis-je.

— Mais plus maintenant, parlons de toi Kelyna, dis Mike en me poussant à l'aide de son épaule.

— De quoi tu parles?

\- De tes amis à Boston.

— Je n'avais pas d'amis, mais plutôt des camarades de classe. Il n'y a donc pas grand chose à savoir.

— Tu es pourtant du genre sociable.

— Je le suis, mais c'est juste que j'avais pas trop les mêmes délires qu'eux.

— Je suis tellement pressée d'être dimanche, imaginez qu'on trouve les energèmes ! nous coupa Bailey.

— Les légendes de Miss Evans te sont définitivement monté à la tête, dit Mike.

— Pas du tout, on verra bien Dimanche. Bon dépêchons-nous de manger les cours reprennent dans 25 minutes.

Et c'est dans une bonne ambiance que ce terminait ma fin de semaine accompagné de Bailey et Mike.

 **Dimanche 14 Octobre.**

18:00

— Bien, maintenant qu'on est équipés et au complet on devrait commencer, commença Mason.

— Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi depuis qu'on nous as annoncés notre groupe tu joue au chef ? lui répliqua Cassie.

— Je ne joue pas au chef ! rugit Mason.

— Cassie ne commence pas ! dit Jake.

— Bien ! On fais quoi alors ? demandai-je.

— On nous a assignés la grotte nommée « Bre 6 », lu Mike sur la feuille que Miss Evans nous avait donnés.

— D'accord, commençons par là-bas, acquiesça Bailey.

On allumait chacun nos lampes torches sur tête et on s'aventura dans la grotte. Elle ne faisait pas si peur que ça. J'aperçus du mouvement sur ma gauche et en me tournant j'aperçus Mason qui avait déjà commencer à tapé sur la pierre à l'aide de sa pioche. On se mit tous à l'imiter.

19:00

— Ça fais déjà presque une heure qu'on est là, vous pensez vraiment qu'on va trouvez quelque chose? rala Cassie encore une fois.

— Il faut qu'on termine de creuser notre box avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'on était ici et une heure que Bailey répétait la même chose à Cassie. 

— Eh les gars ! cria Mike.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

— J'ai l'impression que le mur va tomber, regardez ! 

Le mur était entrain de se casser petit à petit, il ne paraissait pas aussi fragile lorsqu'on avait commencer à le casser.

— Reculez-vous ! Mason nous fit tous reculer a l'aide de sa paume de main.

Le mur s'échouait sur le sol provoquant un bruit assourdissant. 

— Eh regardez ! je m'approchai à demi-pas de l'endroit où les débris du mur s'était échoué. C'est quoi ça ?

Des prismes de différentes couleurs scintillés, leurs scintillements est tellement éclatant qu'ils éclairent totalement la grotte.

— Kelyna recule ! me cria Mike. Ils sont entrain de tremblés !

Ils se mirent aussitôt à vibrer encore plus fort, ils ce soulevèrent du sol d'un coup et foncèrent vers nous. Celui qui fonçait vers moi était rose, je l'attrapais au vol. Et je remarquai que les autres derrière moi avait fait pareil. Je me retournai et fonça vers eux.

— C'était quoi ça au juste ? se mit à crier Cassie. C'est comme s'ils voulaient qu'on les attrape.

— Je... je crois que ce sont les energèmes. dit Bailey d'une petite voix.

— Quoi? Et comment ça serait possible au juste ? Ce ne sont que des légendes Bailey. Réfléchis ! dit Cassie.

— Ah oui ? Et si elle avait raison ? Parce que si tu pouvais trouver une raison rationnelle à ce qui viens de ce passer je t'en serai vraiment reconnaissante, lui criai-je dessus.

— On doit sortir d'ici, nous coupa Mason. Et vite.

— Eh ! cria Mike qui s'était déjà dirigé vers l'entrée. La sortie est bloquée ! Une sorte de porte sans poignet y est apparu.

Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Un mur s'échoue, ensuite des prismes qui seraient en réalité les énergemes apparaissent s'attaquent à nous et nous laisse les attraper sans plus de résistance, une porte nous empêche de sortir et puis le sol se met à trembler fortement. Attendez, quoi?

— Oh non c'est quoi ça ? je me mis à fortement paniquer. Je crois que le sol va s'échouer !

Et avant même que les autres n'ai eu le temps de me répondre, un trou ce forma sous nous pieds et on tomba dans le vide. 

**Et puis, ce fut le trou noir.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituée à la lumière qui s'échappait de mes volets. J'enjambais mon lit pour me levée et une fois debout et en face de mon miroir c'est là que je le remarqua posé sur ma table de nuit. _Le prisme rose._ Je m'approchai pour l'attraper et c'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable ce produit, le prisme me montra son passé.

— _Manya ! Il faut que tu acceptes d'être un Rangers ! si l'energème rose t'as choisie ce n'est pas pour rien, dit un homme à moitié humain._

 _— Nous sommes des milliers d'extraterrestres sur Trixon, pourquoi l'energème m'aurait choisie moi pour protéger l'univers ? répondue paniquée la femme extraterrestre._

 _— Parce que tu as quelque chose au fond de toi que les autres n'ont pas, et ça, ça fait toute la différence. lui répondit t-il en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant._

 _— Les énergemes nous ont choisi pour combattre les soldats de Prat et protéger Trixon ainsi que le reste de l'univers, dit un homme en s'avançant vers eux._

 _— Que veux faire le roi Prat avec ces energèmes ? demanda Manya._

 _— Prat veut pouvoir diriger sur l'univers entier grâce à la puissance des energèmes, mais si ensemble on le combat, Trixon retrouvera sa liberté et la reine Prusca pourra enfin régner sur sa planète, dit-il avec sérieux._

 _— Je ne t'avais vue avant aujourd'hui, qui est-tu? lui demanda Manya._

 _—Je suis Prince Maty III fils de la reine Prusca et du soldat Matifort, dit-il d'un air solennel._

 _— Tu veux dire, le neveu du roi Prat? demanda l'homme qui parlait à Manya plutôt._

 _— Oui_.

 _— Qui ne nous dit pas que tu vas nous livrer à ton oncle ? demanda Manya en le toisant._

 _— Si tu pense vraiment que je vais gâcher ma seule chance d'éliminer celui qui a organisé le meurtre de mon père et l'enfermement de ma mère tu te trompe fortement, dit-il en la toisant à son tour._

 _— Nous avons à peine 160 ans, tu pense vraiment qu'on pourra réussir à éliminer le roi Prat? demanda Manya qui avait compris que Maty était de leurs côtés._

 _— Si nous nous battons ensemble, je suis persuadé que oui, dit-il en lui adressant enfin un sourire._

Le décor changeait d'un coup et je me retrouvai au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Des cadavres d'extraterrestres jonchaient le sol, j'aperçus Manya qui elle se battait contre des monstres, elle arborait sa combinaison de Power Rangers rose. Je remarquai alors les autres Power Rangers. Le rouge, qui était le leader se battait contre ce qui semblait être le commanditaire de tout ce massacre. Les Power Rangers noir et vert se battaient eux aussi contre des monstres.

Dans la grotte il y avait 6 energèmes. Le rose, le rouge, le vert, le doré, le jaune et le bleu.

Tout ces cadavres, hommes, femmes et enfants extraterrestres était très dur à supporté. Et parmi ces cadavres, je fini par distinguer quatre corps côte à côte qui a mon avis ce sont battus en équipe jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles. Les Power Rangers blanc, bleu, doré et jaune. Leurs energèmes vibrés comme ils l'avaient fait dans la grotte puis se placèrent en ronde dans une grande étoile qui flottait en orbite dans l'espace. Comme si ils savaient où était leurs places. Le Power Rangers rouge semblait en grande difficulté face à l'homme extraterrestre qui semblait être le roi Prat, Manya accourue pour l'aider.

 _— Quel tristesse ! dit Prat en assenant un coup au Power Ranger rouge. Tu aurais pu te battre dans mon armée mon neveu, mais tu as préférée te rallier contre moi._

 _— Prusca est plus digne que vous pour diriger cette planète, vous ne cherchez qu'à diriger l'univers. Mais sachez une chose, peu importe le sort que me réserve cette bataille, il s'arrêta un moment pour faire un mouvement en direction de Manya. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous emparer des energèmes._

Et avant même que le roi Prat n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre, Manya se métamorphosait en une étoile qui s'envolait en direction de la même étoile que les energèmes blanc, bleu, doré et violet. On pût entendre Manya crier. L'étoile de Manya rétrécit et pris place au milieu de la grande étoile.

— _Désolé ma douce. dit-il en chuchotant tristement._

Maty se détransforma. Il lança son energème dans l'étoile. Il se mit à réciter quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Je compris alors que depuis le début les extraterrestres ne parlaient pas ma langue comme je le pensais. L'energème avait simplement dû tout me traduire depuis le début.

 _— Maty ! cria le Power Rangers noir. Je t'interdis de faire ça !_

Et c'est la que je compris ce qui se passa. Maty métamorphosait ses compagnons en étoile et les envoyaient dans la grande étoile qui elle s'envolait et disparut de notre champ de vison. Il s'était sacrifié pour protéger les energèmes et ses amis, les cadavres des autres Power Rangers se matérialisèrent en petite étoile qui prirent place dans la galaxie. Comme pour prouver qu'ils seront la pour le surveiller.

 _— Tu sais Maty, ton courage m'a toujours étonné. Depuis le jour où tu es devenu un Power Rangers jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu n'as jamais cessé de te battre pour protéger Trixon. Mais avec tout ça, tu as oublié de te protéger toi, dit Prat enfonça_ _la pointe de son arme dans le cœur de son neveu._

Une force m'aspirais et me sortit du flash-back. J'atteris au sol d'une sorte de pièce secrète qui ressemblait à un labo, je n'étais donc plus dans ma chambre. Mason qui s'était déjà relevé me tendit sa main et m'aida à me relevé.

— Merci. Est-ce que vous avez vous aussi eu un flash back sur ce qui s'est passé avec Manya et les autres? leur demandai-je.

— Manya ? Qui c'est ça ? me demanda Jake.

— Le Power Rangers rose, répondit Mason.

— Je pense que chacun de nous as eu un flash-back sur ce qui s'est passé avec les anciens Rangers qui possédait notre energème, nous confia Mike.

— Mais pourtant il y avait Maty le Power Rangers rouge dans mon flash-back, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Maty et Manya était mariés, c'est bien pour ça que c'est elle qu'il a envoyé en première dans l'étoile Noxirt, me dit Mason en me regardant dans les yeux.

— Quelqu'un peut aussi m'expliquer où nous sommes ? demanda Cassie.

— Moi je peux, dit quelqu'un en sortant d'un coin de la pièce.

— M-Manya ? dis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

— C'est bien moi. répondit-elle en riant doucement de ma réaction.

— S'il vous plaît, dit Bailey en tremblant. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Je pris Bailey dans mes bras, elle tremblait et semblait être mal retombé car elle tenait son poignet.

— Oui bien-sûr. Je me présente Manya ancienne Power Rangers rose. Comme l'a dit votre ami, elle fit un geste en direction de Mason. Je suis la femme de Maty l'ancien Power Rangers rouge. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand les energèmes nous ont choisi pour défendre Trixon notre planète qui se situe en dehors de la voie lactée. Lors de la dernière bataille comme vous avez pu le voir dans vos flash-backs Maty nous as transformés mes amis et moi en étoile de pouvoir et nous as enfermés dans l'étoile Noxirt pour nous protéger. Son incantation nous as non seulement enfermés dans l'étoile jusqu'au réveil des prochains Power Rangers mais elle nous as permis de rester en vie malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé, nous expliqua Manya.

— J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser, dis-je en m'avançant vers elle. Comment se fait t-il que vous parliez notre langue ?

— Tutoie-moi, dit-elle en me souriant. Nous les habitants de Trixon avons la capacité de parler toutes les langues dont les humains disposent.

— Mais alors, que faites vous ici? demanda Jake.

— Quand l'étoile a atterri sur votre planète il y a quelques années j'ai était la seule capable de m'extraire de l'étoile Noxirt. Une fois sortie elle m'a comme projeter une vision, et c'était vous. Kelyna, une fille douce et dangereusement courageuse mais qui saura se servir de son intelligence pour le bien de son équipe, le Power Rangers rose. Mason, un garçon qui n'en est pas conscient mais qui est très courageux autant que Kelyna et qui fera un très bon leader, le Power Rangers rouge. Jacob alias Jake, le Power Rangers bleu, un garçon très marrant et d'une fidélité incomparable envers ses camarades. Bailey, le Power Rangers doré, une jeune fille certes naïve mais prête à tout. Cassie, le Power Rangers jaune, tu es dotée d'une grande bonté intérieure dont toi même tu ne connais pas l'intensité. Et enfin Mike, le Power Rangers vert, un garçon fort mentalement et physiquement. Vous êtes à vous 6, les Powers Rangers.

Un blanc prit place dans la pièce, on se regardaient tous dans les yeux.

— Les Power Rangers ? Mais c'est-c'est impossible ! Ce ne sont que des séries pour enfants ! s'écria Cassie.

— Je me suis demandée comment cela se faisait-il que les humains avaient eu connaissance de notre histoire et puis j'ai fini par comprendre. Nous autres les habitants de Trixon avons la capacité de métamorphose, c'est bien pour cela que j'apparais face à vous dans une apparence humaine. Quand nous nous sommes battus contre Prat et son armée sur Trixon, beaucoup d'habitants de Trixon se sont enfuis vers d'autres planètes, et certains d'entre eux sont venus sur Terre. Ils ont fini par se reproduire avec des humains, ils racontèrent leurs histoires à leurs enfants, des histoires qui au fil des générations ont fini par devenir des légendes, expliqua Manya en marchant dans la pièce.

— Mais cela n'est qu'une hypothèse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mason.

— Non, j'ai rencontrée des habitants de Trixon et c'est la que j'ai compris, dit-elle.

— Mais les enfants qui descendent d'un parent Trixon et d'un parents humains à quoi ressemblent-ils? demandai-je.

— Et bien, les premières descendances avaient l'apparence d'êtres humains avec les capacités des Trixon c'est-à-dire voler, se métamorphoser et ils possédaient des pouvoirs magiques comme nous mais maintenant le sang Trixon c'est on va dire évaporer alors il ne leurs restent pas grand chose.

— Si vous êtes encore en vie et que vous avez rencontrer des Trixon ça veut dire que certains s'accouplent encore, que vous êtes immortels et que leurs enfants ont acquis de leurs immortalités, dis-je après avoir réfléchi rapidement.

— Et bien non, lorsqu'un Trixon s'entiche d'un être qu'il soit humain ou extraterrestre il ne s'accouplera avec personne d'autres, et comme ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à s'être réfugiés sur la terre, leurs reproductions a fini par s'arrêter, m'expliqua t-elle.

J'allais de nouveau lui poser une question mais Mason m'interrompu en posant doucement sa main sur le bas de mon dos.

— Kelyna, je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais je pense que cela fais assez d'information pour aujourd'hui, me dit-il avec un regard rieur. Mais je voudrais savoir, où sommes-nous vous n'aviez pas répondue à Cassie.

Le contact de la main de Mason sur cette partie de mon corps me fit rougir instantanément et je croisais le regard de Mike et Bailey qui avait de quoi m'embêter ces prochains jours désormais.

— Excuse moi Cassie, dit Manya en lui adressant un sourire désolé. L'étoile a créer ce laboratoire pour moi. Ici c'est ce qui me permet de savoir ce que vous faites chaque jour à chaque heure, j'ai placée des caméras un peu partout dans la ville pour pouvoir vous surveillez. Ah oui j'allais oubliée, j'ai eu un poste comme professeur de littérature dans votre lycée. dit-elle en souriant.

— Je ne pense pas que la littérature anglaise et celle extraterrestre correspondent complètement. dit Jake en rigolant.

— Cela fait 200 ans maintenant que je vous attends, depuis j'ai eu le temps de découvrir tout ce que j'avais à savoir pour pouvoir me comporter en humaine tout à fait normale. lui répondit-elle en rigolant aussi.

— Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, dis-je à tout le monde. Mason a raison, ça nous fait assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui et Bailey est blessée au poignet il faut qu'on l'a soigne. Manya, comment on sort d'ici? Le trou par lequel on est arrivé s'est refermé, dis-je en levant la tête vers le plafond.

— Par là, elle appuya sur un bouton rouge, le mur en face de nous se divisa en deux pour laisser apercevoir un tunnel. Les entrées ne sont pas les mêmes que les sorties. La seule entrée possible et par la grotte.

— Merci beaucoup Manya, dit Mason en commençant à sortir de la pièce.

— Attendez, dit-elle en m'attrapant le poignet alors qu'on commençaient à s'aventurer dans le tunnel. Si aujourd'hui les energèmes se sont liés à vous c'est que quelque chose va se passer d'ici quelques temps, alors s'il vous plaît ne rejetez pas le fait d'être devenu des Rangers. L'univers a besoin de vous.

J'hochai la tête et après lui avoir adressée un sourire je m'eclipsa par le tunnel. Je fis un signe aux autres et avançait avec Bailey pour rentrer chez nous. Comme nous étions tous venus à pied aux grottes nous n'avions pas besoin de faire de détour. La sortie se trouvait juste devant le gymnase du lycée. J'accompagnais Bailey jusqu'à chez elle puis après l'avoir aidée à bander son poignet je rentrais chez moi.

— Alors ma puce, comment était cette excursion ? me demanda ma mère quand je m'assis près d'elle sur la table à manger.

— C'était intéressant, lui répondis-je en forçant un sourire. Les jumeaux sont déjà au lit ?

— On vient juste de terminer de manger, ils sont partis faire une dernière partie de basket dans le jardin. Tu devrais manger avant d'aller te coucher.

— Ouais t'inquiète pas, je lui fis un bisous sur la joue et je passa la porte qui menait au jardin.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas entrain de jouer au basket mais ils étaient entrain de fabriquer quelque chose dans la cabane au fond du jardin. Je courus pour rejoindre la cabane et ouvrit la porte en grand.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demandai-je.

— Elijah et moi on s'est inscrit au concours de science de notre école, me répondit Jeremiah.

— J'espère que vous allez gagner. J'imagine que vous allez pas me dire ce que c'est, répondis-je en rigolant.

— T'as tout compris sista, bon attend nous deux minutes on compte rentrer aussi, me dit Elijah.

J'hochai la tête et je m'assis sur une chaise. Il restèrent encore 20 minutes puis on rentrait.

— Tu comptes manger ? me demanda Elijah.

— Non j'ai un peu la flemme, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Jeremiah qui s'était dirigé dans la cuisine en ressortit avec une assiette de jerk chicken, un plat typique de notre pays, la Jamaïque.

— Si, tu vas manger. La dernière fois que tu as mangé c'était ce midi. Bonne appétit, il déposa l'assiette devant moi avec des couverts.

Pendant que je mangeais mes frères me posèrent des questions sur l'excursion ainsi que sur le lycée. 1h plus tard on finit par montés, mes frères allèrent directement dormir pendant que moi j'allai prendre une douche. Enroulée dans une serviette je pénétrais dans ma chambre pour me mettre en pyjama quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

— Allô ? demandai-je en décrochant.

— Kelyna ? Salut c'est Mason, désolé d'appeler si tard.

— Pas de soucis mais comment as tu eu mon numéro ? demandai-je.

— Bailey.

— Oh, j'aurai du m'en douter, dis en rigolant.

— Demain, il faut que je vous parle, rendez-vous demain à côté de l'entrée de la grotte à 17h30, me dit-il avec sérieux.

— Ok, à demain Mase, dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

— Mase ? C'est un nouveau surnom? J'aime bien, dit il en rigolant.

— Oh, euh, bon à demain Mason, je raccrocha rapidement.

Je posai mon téléphone sur mon lit et enfila rapidement mon pyjama. Je finis par me mettre au lit. J'espère que demain Mason ne ce moquera pas trop de moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Lundi**

11:30

— Kelyna et Bailey ! cria Miss Dumontey. Si ce que je vous raconte ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez sortir !

— Désolée Miss, dit Bailey.

Elle nous tournait le dos et repris son cours. Bailey attendit moins de 2 minutes avant de relancer la discussion.

— Alors, tu n'as pas répondue. Tu vas le dire à ta mère? me dit-elle.

— Pas pour l'instant, je pense qu'on devrait d'abord en discuter avec Manya et les autres... Rangers, dis-je.

— À ton avis, Cassie l'a dit à Malorie ?

— Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai une question, même si tu vas encore dire que je ne suis au courant de rien, Malorie et Jacob sont frères et sœurs ?

— Absolument pas, le fait qu'ils aient le même nom de famille est dû au hasard, mais apparement ils ont des arrière arrière grand parents en communs.

J'hochai la tête et commençai à prendre en notes le cours de littérature, il ne fallait tout de même pas que cette histoire de Power Rangers me déconcentre en cours. Même si j'avoue qu'elle occupe une grande partie, voir très grande, de mes pensées.

Le cours se terminait une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Bailey et moi on sortis de salle et on se dirigeait vers la cafétéria. Lorsqu'on entrai on remarquai Jake, Mason et Mike qui étaient à une table située vers le fond de la salle, ils nous firent des signes pour qu'on vienne à leurs tables. Mike n'était pas en cours de littérature avec nous car il avait pris l'option chimie. On récupérait des plateaux et notre nourriture puis on les rejoigna.

— Salut les gars, dit Bailey en posant son plateau. Vous ne mangez pas avec votre équipe ?

— Non, on leurs a dit qu'on devait parler avec l'équipe Rangers, répondit Jake.

— Vous leurs avait dit ? dis-je en paniquant.

— Bien sûr que non, dit Mason. J'te rappelle que c'est le nom que ma mère a donnée à notre équipe pour la fouille.

— Ah oui c'est vrai, dis-je en m'asseyant à table.

Je commençais à manger suivi de Bailey, les garçons qui avaient presque fini de manger commencèrent à discuter.

— Bon, je voulais attendre 17h pour vous le dire mai autant le faire maintenant, commença Mason. Je me suis dit qu'on devrait prendre cette histoire de Rangers au sérieux.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ? dis-je surprise en le coupant.

— Oui c'est moi, même si au début je trouvais cette idée de trouver les energèmes complètement débile, il faut avouer maintenant qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que toute cette histoire est vrai et que nous sommes bien des... Power Rangers, dit-il d'un coup.

— Ça me soulage que tu pense comme ça, et j'espère que vous aussi vous pensez comme ça, dis-je en regardant les autres. J'espérais qu'après la fin des cours nous pourrions retourner au labo voir Manya et peut-être commencer notre espèce d'entraînement.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous deux, dit Jake un brin excité.

— Moi aussi, même si ça me parait complètement fou, dit Mike en rigolant.

Je regardai Bailey et je remarquai qu'elle nous regardait tous en souriant.

— Et bien dans ce cas là ! dit-elle joyeusement. On se donne rendez-vous devant la grotte à 17h comme avait prévu Mason.

— Mason et Jake vous finissez à quel heure ? leur demandai-je.

— Oh ce n'est plus Mase? me questionna Mason en me fixant.

Je le fixais à mon tour d'une expression surprise tandis que Bailey et Mike explosèrent de rire car je leurs avaient racontés ce matin.

— Et bien, Mase, dis-je en insistant sur son surnom. À quel heure finissez-vous ?

— 15:20, me répondit Jake pour mettre fin au duel de regard entre Mason et moi.

— Nous aussi, nous devrions y aller le plus tôt possible pour ne pas rentrer trop tard, dis-je.

— C'est d'accord, on s'attendra devant le lycée, dit Jake.

— Et Cassie? questionna Bailey. Il faut la prévenir !

— Je m'en charge, dit Mason en regardant en direction de la table de Cassie.

Il se levait et se dirigea vers elle, les copines de Cassie y comprit Malorie furent étonnées de voir Mason se dirigeait à grand pas vers elles, mais encore plus lorsque celui-ci se pencha à l'oreille de Cassie pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

— Il abuse, dit Bailey. Il sait très bien que le fait qu'il parle d'aussi près à Cassie va rendre jalouse Malorie.

Et elle eut raison, juste après que Mason se soit relevé pour revenir en direction de notre table, Malorie devînt toute rouge et sortit de la cafétéria à grand pas suivis de quelques une de ses amies. Cassie continuait de manger son repas comme si de rien n'était.

— Elles se sont déjà disputées? questionnai-je Bailey.

— Ça fait quelques mois qu'elles ne font que ça, surtout depuis que Malorie c'est attribuée les mérites du projet de science de Cassie en disant que c'est elle qui l'avait fabriqués, m'expliqua Bailey. Leurs amitiés à l'air d'être au point mort.

Mason revient s'asseoir et entamait son dessert comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je roulais des yeux puis regardais de nouveau Bailey.

— Dans ce cas là pourquoi continue t-elle d'être amie avec Malorie ? demanda Jake avant que je le fasse.

— Et bien, commença Bailey. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que malgré que Malorie est brusquement changée, Cassie l'aime toujours autant.

— Attend, dit Mike. Tu parle du projet scientifique de la machine à fabriquer des stylos en bouteille ?

— Oui c'est ça, répondit Bailey.

— Mais personne n'est au courant que Cassie l'a fabriquée.

— Oui, Cassie ne l'a dit à personne mais je sais que c'est elle car elle m'en avait déjà parlée. Et non elle ne l'a dit à personne et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Si vous avez fini avec votre interrogatoire j'aimerai finir de manger, dit Bailey exaspérée.

Mike levais les mains en signe de défense et ils reprirent leurs repas. Je fis tournoyer ma fourchette dans mon assiette en pensant à ce qui allait ce passer lorsque nous allons retourner au labo. Les dernières minutes avant la reprise des cours passèrent rapidement. On débarrassait nos plateaux et on se séparait, Mike et Bailey avec moi et Mason et Jake ensemble. Cassie était appuyée contre un casier plus loin et semblait attendre Mason et Jake qui étaient dans sa classe. Je ne m'attardais pas et je tournais les talons en direction de mon prochain cours. Encore deux heures !

15:50

— Vous étiez où putain? cria Mason. Ça fait 30 minutes qu'on vous attend !

— Ouais bah calme ton language, c'est notre prof d'espagnol qui nous a retenue, dis-je énervée. 30 minutes ça n'a jamais tué personne à ce que je sache.

— C'est toi qui est en retard et t'ose être énervée, me dit Cassie étonnée.

— Peut être parce que j'aime pas qu'on me parle comme ça ! criai-je sur elle.

— Calmez-vous, du moment que vous êtes là c'est bon, dit Jake en nous coupant. Allons au grotte.

Mike, Bailey et moi montèrent dans la voiture de Mike. Ça fait quelques temps que ce dernier viens nous chercher le matin, surtout depuis que Bailey a cassée sa voiture. Le trajet ne durait qu'une dizaine de minutes. Les deux voitures se garèrent juste devant les grottes. Dans un silence totale, nous rentrèrent dans la grotte _Bre 6_.

— Regardez, il y a un sorte de trou, dis-je en pointant un doigt dessus.

— Ne met surtout pas ton pied de—, me dit Jake.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la pointe de mon pied se trouvaient déjà sur ce trou. Le même trou que la première fois se matérialisait sous nos pied. Mais ce n'est pas sur le sol du labo de Manya que l'on atterrit. Mais dans de l'eau, une sorte de grand lac, à l'intérieur même de la grotte. L'eau scintillait, comme si pleins de diamants flottait dedans.

— Oups, dis-je gênée.

— Et maintenant comment on fait ? dit Mason énervé.

— Il faut qu'on trouve l'entrée, elle doit forcément être quelque part par ici, dit Mike en scrutant la grotte.

— J'ai eu du mal à la trouver lorsque je suis revenue, révéla Jake. Mais il suffit de nager jusqu'au fond, il y a un trou et vous allez arrivés tout sec au labo.

— Tu es revenu ? dit Mason très étonné.

— Oui, dimanche après que vous soyez tous rentrés, j'avais des questions à posés à Manya par rapport à l'ancien Rangers noir, expliqua t-il.

— Tu aurais pu m'en parlé, dit Mason les sourcils froncés.

— C'était pas important, répondit Jake simplement.

— Bref, on y va? les coupa Bailey.

— Allons-y, dit Mike enthousiaste.

Tous plongèrent rapidement sous l'eau pour suivre la lumière comme l'avait indiqué Jake, mais alors que j'allais le faire je remarquai que Cassie n'avait pas l'air très partante.

— Cassie ? dis-je en nageant jusqu'à elle. Est-ce que cava?

— J'aime pas trop l'idée de devoir nager jusqu'au fond.

— Il a pas l'air d'être très au fond ce trou, on peut nager ensemble si tu veux.

— Non ! dit-elle presque en criant. Enfin, je veux dire... Que c'est pas la peine. Vas-y, je vous rejoins.

— Cassie, je sais que tu n'as pas seulement peur de la profondeur, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Elle commençait à pleurer. Je l'a pris dans mes bras sans prendre la peine de parler, au bout de quelques minutes elle finit par se décaler et prendre la parole.

— J-je, dit-elle en tremblant légèrement. J'ai peur Kelyna. Peur de ce qui se passe, je viens d'apprendre que nous etions des sortes de super-héros moderne, il va falloir que je soi courageuse et je ne le suis pas, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

— Eh, dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes peurs, Manya aussi avait extrêmement peur. Mais avec le courage qui se caché là, je posa mon index sur son cœur. Elle a finit par admettre qu'elle était capable de le faire. Et tu l'est aussi. Tout autant que chacun d'entre nous. On a chacun nos peurs, mais on ne devrait pas les laisser dicter notre conduite.

Elle me sautait dans les bras pour m'enlacer tendrement.

— Merci beaucoup Kelyna, j'aurai jamais du être aussi peste avec toi depuis le début. Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit que j'aurai fini par t'apprécier, elle explosa de rire et moi avec elle.

— Il n'y a pas de soucis, dis-je en me reprenant. Allez viens, on y va a deux.

Je fis le décompte jusqu'a trois puis après lui avoir attrapée la main on nagea jusqu'au trou. Et quand on passa à l'intérieur, on atterrit dans le labo de Manya avec souplesse et sèche.

— Vous voilà, dit Manya en souriant tendrement à Cassie. Il y a une salle d'entraînement juste derrière ce mur, dit-elle en pointant le fameux mur du doigt. Mais j'aimerai d'abord être sur, est-ce que vous êtes prêts à officiellement commencer votre entraînement de Power Rangers ?

— Nous le sommes, dit Mason en nous regardant tour à tour.

— Bien, je pense que la première chose à faire est d'enfiler vos armures, nous dit-elle.

— Et comment on fait ça ? demanda Cassie. On les visualise dans nos têtes et puis pouf c'est bon?

— Attends tu vas voir, Kelyna ? dit Manya en se retournant vers moi.

— Oui? dis-je surprise.

— Où est ton energème ?

— Là, je sortis le collier où était accroché mon energème que j'avais dissimulé sous mon t-shirt.

— Bien, maintenant fais exactement ce que je te dis. Il y a plusieurs manières de libérer le pouvoir de l'énergème. Voici la première. Prend l'énergeme dans ta main et ferme ta main en un poing et serre l'énergeme.

Je suivi exactement ses instructions, je sentais le regard de mes amis sur moi.

— Ensuite, tend ton poing en avant devant toi et crie "Libère le pouvoir" !

— Libère le pouvoir ! criai-je en tendant mon poing en avant.

La métamorphose commençait tout d'abord par mon poing droit où se trouvait l'énergeme. Ma combinaison se matérialisait sur mon poing droit pour ensuite remonter le long de mon bras, elle continuait sa route jusqu'à ma nuque et redescendit au bras gauche. Et une dizaine de secondes plus tard, j'étais définitivement devenue le Power Rangers rose. Mes amis s'exclamèrent de joie derrière moi.

— C'est incroyable, dis-je heureuse. C'est comme si elle faisait partie de moi, c'est pas un vêtement que je viens d'enfiler, c'est définitivement ma seconde peau qui a décidée de sortir du placard.

— C'est exacte, une fois que tu es liée à l'énergeme, tout cela fait partie de toi.

— Je me sens... Incroyablement plus forte, comme si ma force c'était décuplée en une vingtaine de fois.

— La force, la connaissance en arts martiaux, en stratégie et en camouflage des anciens Power Rangers sont maintenant de ta connaissance. Le combat n'a plus aucun secret pour toi, me dit Manya avec une touche de fierté dans la voix.

— À nous ! s'exclama Mason excité. Power Rangers, prêt ?

— Prêt, répondirent les autres.

— Libère le pouvoir, cria Mason.

— Libère le pouvoir ! suivirent les autres.

Assister à leurs transformations fut un réel enchantement pour moi. Ils étaient tous tellement beaux, Mason était bien notre leader. Sa combinaison rouge lui allait à perfection, j'avais l'impression de sentir une aura de confiance dégagée de lui. En voyant la ligne que formais les Power Rangers doré, jaune, vert, bleu et rouge je me dis que jamais je n'aurai pu penser que cela m'arriverait et pourtant j'en suis heureuse.

— Il est temps de commencer l'entraînement, dit Manya avec sérieux en appuyant sur le bouton qui révéla la salle d'entraînement.

— À propos de ça, contre quoi allons nous nous battre ? demandai-je. L'armée de Prat?

— Non, rentrez dans la salle je vais vous expliquez.

La salle était vraiment bien équipée, c'est incroyable de savoir que seule la magie de l'étoile Noxirt a était capable de créer une telle salle. Une sorte de grande table était posé au centre de la pièce avec des petites fioles qui correspondaient au couleur de nos energèmes. Cette salle avait tout d'une salle de science, exactement le même matériel. Manya activait un sorte d'écran de projection, des photos de leurs anciennes planètes s'affichèrent.

— Je ne pense pas que Prat ce contentera d'attaquer une seule fois, après l'avoir observés durant toutes ces années, j'ai compris qu'il a élaboré une nouvelle technique. Prat ne dirige pas seulement une armée, mais presque un peuple entier, plusieurs personnes après notre défaite ce sont ralliés à sa cause considérant que grâce aux énergèmes une vie paisible et remplie de richesse leurs sera accordé.

— Tu pense qu'il va faire comment alors pour nous attaquer, demanda Mason.

— Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis presque sûre que son attaque "finale" n'est pas prévue pour maintenant, il faut d'abord qu'il évalue votre combativité, nous expliqua t-elle.

— Mais il faut quand même qu'on se prépare à chaque éventualité, je pense qu'on est prêt à commencez, dit Mason.

— Attendez juste une dernière question, comment ça se fait que je ne vous ai jamais vue dans le lycée ? demanda Mike dubitatif.

— En fait vous me voyez, j'ai la capacité de changer d'apparence, t'imagine bien que je ne vais me montrer sous la forme de femme-extraterrestre, dit-elle.

— Franchement t'aurais pu être moins sévère quand j'y pense, dit Bailey en rigolant après avoir compris.

— Ouais c'est vrai ça, nous menacez de nous mettre dehors, rigolai-je.

— Eh ! Je me dois de respecter mon rôle, pas de favoritisme, Power Rangers ou non, dit-elle boudeuse.

— Mme Dumontey ! s'exclama Jake.

— T'en a mis du temps, s'exclama Bailey joueuse.

— Et comme je suis le seul qui n'a pas littérature, je ne vous comprend pas, dit Mike en soufflant.

— Tu seras pas tout le temps là ça veut dire, comme tu dois être au lycée aussi, dit Cassie.

— Exacte, certaine fois j'arriverai après vous, mais cette endroit vous appartient autant qu'à moi, dit-elle.

— On devrait commencer, dit Mason subitement.

— Préparez-vous, ce que je vous ai préparés n'est pas simple, dit Manya en appuyant sur un bouton.

18:30

— T'aurais pu quand même être plus clémente pour notre première fois, dit Jake essoufflé.

J'étais entrain de reprendre mon souffle, le dos courbé et la main posé sur mes genoux. Mason et Mike continuait de se battre contre deux des derniers hologrammes des soldats de Prat. Au début on pensait que ce n'était que de simple hologramme, Jake avait donc trouvait drôle de passer sa main entre. Sauf que ça n'a pas fait rire le soldat qui lui a envoyé une droite qu'il a bien senti d'ailleurs. Puis c'est là que le combat avait commencé, cela faisait presque 3 heure que nous nous battions sans relâche.

— Où sont Cassie et Bailey, demandai-je curieuse.

— Juste là et si tu pouvais nous aider d'ailleurs, me répondit Cassie à bout de souffle.

Chaque d'entre elle était tenus par un soldat qui les empêchaient de bougées. J'accourus vers elle rapidement, je sautais et mis un coup de pied en plein visage au soldat qui tenait Bailey et lorsqu'il essayait de riposter j'attrapai son bras, lui mis un coup de genou bien placé puis le pousser contre le deuxième soldat. Ils revinrent à la charge alors je mis un coup de poing à l'un puis un coup de pied dans le torse à l'autre pour les envoyer un peu plus loin. Cassie et Bailey qui était maintenant libres s'approchèrent pour m'aider, mais avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps d'avancer je courus vers eux bien déterminés à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. C'était les derniers soldats qui restaient. Je m'agrippais à la nuque de l'un pour prendre appui sur le torse de l'autre et m'élançais dans les air, j'atterris avec souplesse sur ses épaules et je lui craquai rapidement la nuque, lorsque l'hologramme disparut je sautais de son corps pour atterrir au sol et tacler le dernier soldat qui restait pour le faire tomber. Une fois qu'il fut au sol je sortis mon pistolet et lui tirai dans le front ce qui le fit disparaître aussi.

— J'en peux plus, dis-je en m'écroulant sur le sol exténuée.

— Waw, c'était... incroyable ! C'était notre premier entraînement et pourtant tu t'es surpassée, me dit Jake en mettant son visage au dessus du mien.

— Merci, dis-je en souriant. Mais on s'en est tous bien sortis, on a quand même battus plus de 20 soldat.

— Oui il a raison, c'était très impressionnant ce que vous venez de faire, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, dit Manya en appuyant sur le bouton pour stopper la simulation. La dernière fois vous aviez l'air de vouloir me poser plusieurs questions, venez on va s'asseoir.

— Par contre je suis pas sure de vraiment pouvoir tirer une balle entre les deux yeux d'un soldat, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

— Pour l'instant on en est pas encore là, me répondit Mike en dégageant mes cheveux collés à mon front à cause de la sueur.

— Dis Manya, il y'a combien de salles ici ? demanda Bailey intriguée.

— Il y a la salle d'entraînement, le labo que vous avez vu la première fois que vous êtes arrivés, l'infirmerie si on peut dire ça comme ça et c'est tout, énuméra t-elle.

— Et c'est vraiment seulement la magie de l'étoile Noxirt qui a créé tout ça ? demanda Mike impressionné.

— Ouais je sais que c'est compliqué à croire mais l'étoile possède une grande magie que nul autre ne possède, dit-elle.

— J'ai une question à te poser, dis-je en prenant place sur une des chaises. Lors de votre dernière bataille contre l'armée de Prat, certains d'entre vous était... décédés, mais toi et d'autre étiez encore en vie et Maty les avaient simplement transformés en étoile n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui c'est bien ça, dit-elle doucement. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

— Pourquoi est ce que vos energèmes ce sont détachés de vous alors que vous étiez encore en vie ? demandai-je.

— Lorsque Maty nous as transformés en étoile de pouvoir, nos énergèmes c'étaient déjà détachés de nous, c'était le moment pour nous de passer le flambeau, dit-elle tristement.

— Je suis désolée pour tout tes amis, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire peinée.

— Mais si t'as pu t'extraire de l'étoile, pourquoi pas eux ? rebondit Jake.

— Je sais pas du tout, c'est quelque chose que je me demande constamment depuis des années, je pense que leurs moments n'est juste pas encore venus, dit-elle en réfléchissant.

— Dans la grotte il manquait l'énergème doré et le noir, où sont-ils ? demanda Mike.

— Je n'ai jamais était en contact avec eux, ce qui me paraît aussi très confus, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je savais quel Power Rangers vous serez et en quel année mais pour eux rien du tout, révéla t-elle.

— Tout ça c'est vraiment bizarre, dit Mason. Qui est votre allié dans le lycée ?

— Pardon ? demanda Manya surprise.

— Il y a forcément quelqu'un dans le lycée qui a était complice avec vous pour organiser tout ça, les fouilles etc.., dit Mason en se relevant.

— Mason, je pense pas que—, commencai-je doucement.

— Je sais ce que je dis Eileen, continua t-il en me lançant un regard sérieux.

— T-tu veux dire que c'est donc elle qui a placé les énergèmes dans cette grotte ? dit Cassie choquée.

— Oui c'est bien moi, il fallait vous aidez à les trouver le plus rapidement possible, dit Manya désolée.

— C'est de la manipulation, annonça Mason. Le groupe, la fouille, la grotte, tu nous surveille depuis notre plus jeune âge !

— Est-ce que tu as déjà remarquée jusqu'ici que quelqu'un te surveiller ? Non, alors calme-toi, lui demanda t-elle presque suppliante.

— Assez Mason ! Prat est au pouvoir de Trixon depuis la défaite de Manya et ses amis, c'est notre devoir de la protéger, peu importe si on a était manipuler ou surveiller, dis-je en me mettant face à lui énervée.

— Doucement, calme-toi, me dit Bailey.

— Manya tu nous doit la vérité, et toute la vérité, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez vous permettre de lui parler comme ça et je ne pense pas qu'on soit tous prêt à tout savoir maintenant, dis-je plus calmement toujours le regard rivé dans celui de Mason. Un jour on saura la vérité, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment.

— Hey, dit Mike en posant tendrement une main sur mon épaule. T'as raison, on est désolés, on ferait mieux de rentrer et de penser à tout ça chez nous, nous reviendrions nous entraîner quand tout sera clair dans nos têtes.

Il me sourit tendrement et me fit reculer pour détacher mon regard de celui de Mason. Je fis un dernier signe de la main à Manya car je n'étais pas encore prête à parler calmement et sortit de la grotte en même temps que tout le monde. Notre trajet jusqu'au parking du lycée pour récupérer nos voitures se fît dans le calme.

— À demain, me dit Cassie en m'embrassant la joue. Et merci pour ton "discours" tu trouve toujours les mots juste.

Cassie est vraiment une fille formidable, ça me fait vraiment plaisir le fait que nous soyons devenues amies. Même si Bailey et elle ont encore du mal à renouer les liens je suis sure que nous allons faire un trio de choc.

Mais bon c'était pas trop le moment d'y penser.

— Pas de soucis, à demain Cass, dis-je en lui souriant.

Jake me fît un sourire pour me dire au revoir et se dirigeait vers sa voiture avec Cassie qu'il déposait. Mason qui était rapidement montait dans sa voiture démarrait sans dire au revoir à personne.

— Il se calmera, allez viens on y va, dit Bailey en m'entraînant dans la voiture de Mike pour rentrer.

 _Et dire que la semaine ne faisait que commencer, ça promet._

 ** _Salut à tous, enfin je m'adresse directement à vous haha. Alors tout d'abord si tu lis jusqu'ici je te remercie parce que ça me touche vraiment de savoir que mon histoire t'as assez intéresser pour continuer jusqu'au chapitre 4 ;)._**

 ** _Alors si vous trouvez les chapitres ennuyant et dénudés d'actions je vous comprend parce que moi aussi, mais je me met à la place du lecteur et j'aimerai bien comprendre plusieurs choses dès le début pour ne pas être perdue par la suite. Après ce chapitre je vous promet que l'action va enfin commencer, et aussi on va plus voir Eileen et sa famille parce que là on a l'impression qu'elle ne leurs parlent jamais._**

 ** _J'ai brusquement changée le prénom de Eileen pour le remplacer par Kelyna alors si vous croisez le nom Elieen durant certain chapitre vous serez pourquoi._**

 ** _J'ai essayée de vous faire imaginer au maximum la scène de métamorphose et celle du combat contre les hologrammes._**

 ** _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_**


	5. Chapitre 5

— Eileen, me secoua Elijah. Réveille-toi, il est déjà 7:30.

— Argh, grognai-je en ouvrant les yeux. Je commence à 10:00 Eli'.

— Désolé, dit-il un brin gêné. Si ça peut te réconforter, maman est passé à la boulangerie ce matin. On t'attend en bas.

J'acquiesai pour lui montrer que j'étais bien réveillée puis filai a la douche une fois qu'il sortit de la chambre. Une fois douchée et habillée et les cheveux encore enroulait dans ma serviette je descendis pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ma famille.

— Salut tout le monde, dis-je en faisant une bise sur la joue de ma mère. Vous aussi vous commencez plus tard ?

— J'ai pris un jour de repos aujourd'hui, Papi et Mamie rentre aujourd'hui finalement, expliqua ma mère pendant que je prenais place.

— Sérieux ? demanda Jeremiah content. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont manqués !

— À moi aussi, dis-je en lui souriant. Ça va être génial d'être leurs voisins.

— J'espère qu'ils m'ont ramenés les cadeaux que j'ai demandé, dit Elijah en parlant la bouche pleine.

— Vous pouvez m'accompagner à l'aéroport si vous voulez, dit notre mère.

— J'ai réunion avec l'équipe du journal, désolée, dis-je après avoir déposé ma tasse dans l'évier.

— Nous on veut bien, dit Jeremiah en levant la main.

— Ouais, toute façon j'avais pas envie d'aller en biologie, dit Elijah en lui tapant dans la main.

— Départ a 10:00 comme ça on te dépose en même temps Kely, dit ma mère.

— On a le temps de se faire une partie de _Ludo_ alors, dit Elijah en se levant pour aller chercher la boîte.

— L'heure de ma revanche a enfin sonné, dis-je en me frottant les mains machiavéliquement.

*

— Salut Chloé, dis-je en entrant dans le bureau du journal du lycée.

— Coucou Kelyna, t'es pile poil à l'heure, me dit Chloé la présidente du club.

— Où sont les autres? demandai-je en remarquant que c'était la seule présente.

— Ah oui vous êtes pas au courant Bailey et toi, tu vois la pièce adjacente au local, l'ex salle des profs, me dit-elle en me montrant la porte annexe. Les profs ont acceptés de nous l'a laisser pour y faire une salle de réunion, Miss Evans nous a même ramener leurs anciens canapés et une table.

— Enfin ! J'en avais marre des réunions en dessous des gradins du gymnase, dis-je en rigolant.

— Je te comprend, dit-elle en rigolant. Du coup je vous attendais Bailey et toi pour qu'on rejoigne les autres toutes en même temps.

— Pas de soucis. Sinon, des gens ce sont proposés pour rejoindre notre équipe ? lui demandai-je curieuse.

— À ma grande surprise, oui ! Trois en plus de cela, le nombre exacte qu'il nous fallait, me répondit-elle excitée.

— C'est génial Chloé, qui c'est ? demandai-je excitée aussi.

— Jeanne, Klay et Logan, me dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

— Deux garçons en plus, l'équipe est bouclée la, dis-je contente.

— Ouais tout—, elle s'arrêta quand Bailey rentra brusquement dans la pièce. Bah enfin, on t'attendait pour aller dans la salle de réunion avec les autres.

— Désolée, problème de bus, nous dit-elle essoufflée.

— Bon on y va, dit Chloé en se dirigeant vers la porte qui y menait.

Les autres était assis sur des canapés placés autour d'une table où des boissons et quelques gobelets la décorait.

— 10:20, vous êtes en retard, nous dit Lucy pour nous taquiner.

— Techniquement Chloé et moi on est arrivées à l'heure mais on attendait Bailey, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Klay. Sinon, bonjour tout le monde.

— La réunion peut enfin commencer, dit Chloé en tapant des mains. Logan, tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous apprendre n'est-ce pas?

— Oui c'est bien ça, dit-il en se levant de sa place.

Il cliquait sur la télécommande reliait au projecteur pour nous montrer des photos.

— Il y a une semaine un objet inconnu s'est craché sur la terre, causant quelques dégâts aux alentours, dit-il en faisant défilé les photos.

— Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ? demanda Lucy un peu choquée.

— Le gouvernement américain plus particulièrement la NASA a déclaré cette objet comme étant leurs pour pouvoir l'examiner et d'après leurs communiqués, certains scientifiques sont persuadés que cet objet n'est définitivement pas terrien, dit-il nous regardant tour à tour.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est genre, extraterrestre ? demanda Klay abasourdi.

— C'est une possibilité, personnellement je trouve que cette théorie est la plus rationnelle, nous dit Logan.

— T'as bien raison, dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Et bien, je crois bien que nous avons de quoi écrire aujourd'hui.

Chloé nous donnait à chacun notre tour notre rôle aujourd'hui pour essayer de sortir le journal le plus rapidement, au plus tard demain midi d'après ses dires.

Dans notre lycée, le mardi est exclusivement réservé à nos activités extra-scolaires. Ces activités sont obligatoires. Que ce soit les sport ou autre tel que le journal du lycée ou le club de jardinage. En général nous nous contentons de travailler la matinée au journal, comme ça nous avons le mardi après-midi totalement libre. Mais avec ce que Logan vient de nous annoncer je sens que la journée va être plutôt chargé.

— Kelyna, m'interpella Chloé. Tu accompagne Jeanne chercher du papier, il n'y en a plus dans l'imprimante.

— Comme tu voudras chef, dis-je en trottinant jusqu'à Jeanne qui était déjà sortie.

— C'est où ? me demanda Jeanne en tournant la tête vers moi.

— Dans la loge du gardien, Chloé t'as donner l'a clés ?

— Ouaip, dit-elle en les balançant.

— Parfait, tiens on y est, dis-je en me décalant pour la laisser ouvrir.

La loge du gardien était menue d'une grande vitre qui donnait sur l'avant cour du lycée.

— On prend les feuilles directement dans son imprimante? me demanda Jeanne.

— Non surtout ne fais jamais ça, dis-je en rigolant. J'ai fais ça le premier jour et j'ai bien crue qu'il allait demander mon renvoi au directeur.

Je racontai l'anecdote à Jeanne qui en rigolait jusqu'à avoir des crampes au ventre. Elle se courbait pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Je rigolai avec elle quand quelque chose située dans la cour brillai d'une lueur si forte qu'il m'aveuglait, je dû me servir de ma main droite en visière pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Une silhouette qui ne me paraissait pas humaine apparût au loin. Je ne pouvais pas trop la discerner à cause de la forte lumière qu'elle produisait. Une voix s'éleva dans l'air, comme si elle sortait des hauts-parleurs.

— Je ne viens pas mettre le chaos, annonça une voix rocailleuse. Je suis Tytrix fils du grand roi Prat ! Nous avons détectés la présence des énèrgèmes dans votre ville, nous savons que les Power Rangers sont ici.

— Laisse tomber les feuilles, dis-je à Jeanne qui s'était relevé. Il faut qu'on aille retrouver les autres !

Je sortis rapidement de la salle et une fois que Jeanne la fermait on courus pour nous rendre au local, mais c'est alors qu'on croisait notre équipe qui nous avait rejoins. J'échangeais un regard très inquiet avec Bailey.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Lucy paniquée.

— À tous les élèves, annonça une voix vraiment dans le haut-parleur cette fois-ci. Confinement dans le gymnase du lycée, ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète, confinement dans le gymnase !

Chloé nous adressai à tous un regard paniquée avant d'entamai en première la course vers le gymnase où tout les élèves étaient réunis.

— Pour l'instant on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dehors, annonça le Directeur d'une voix forte avec son micro. Alors nous vous demandons à tous de bien rester ici, que personne ne sort. Ce qui se passe dehors peut-être très dangereux comme inoffensif, nous attendons donc les informations nécessaires avant d'agir.

— On ne peut pas rester ici, il est à deux doigts de nous attaquer. Et puis c'est qui ce fou, les Power Rangers c'est une série pour enfants ! dit une fille paniquée.

— Et si c'était une menace, on a même pas quoi de se ravitailler ici, annonça un garçon avec une voix plutôt mécontente.

— On avisera, pour l'instant je vous prierai de rester calme et d'attendre, répondit calmement le Directeur.

— Psst, Kely, entendis-je une voix étouffé derrière moi.

Je me retournai et constatai que c'était Mike, Jake et Mason qui m'appelait. Ils me firent signe de venir vers eux avec Bailey qui avait aussi entendu leurs appel.

— On revient, dis-je à Lucy qui me regardait.

Elle hochait la tête en me souriant et se détournait vers Klay avec qui elle parlait. Alors que j'allais rejoindre les garçons, Logan m'attrapait par le poignet.

— Attend, tu es amie avec Mike? me demanda t-il un peu surpris.

— Oui, même très ami, pourquoi ça? lui demandai-je en feignant l'innocence.

— J'étais avec ami avec lui aussi mais depuis quelques temps il ne me parle plus vraiment, dit-il avec une moue triste.

— Je lui en toucherai deux mots si tu veux, dis-je en souriant gentillement. Mais là il faut que j'y aille, à plus tard.

— Merci Kelyna, dit-il dans un murmure en me lâchant le poignet.

— Comment est-ce que tu connais Logan, me demanda Jake à peine arrivée devant eux.

— Il est au club du journal avec Bailey et moi, lui répondis-je.

— Ah oui c'est vrai maintenant qu'il a quitté l'équipe de hockey, dit-il en croisant les bras boudeur.

— Bref, on a croisés Manya ou plutôt Miss Dumontey et elle est persuadée que son fils Trixy ne compte pas s'attaquer au lycée, mais seulement si les Power Rangers se rendent, dit Mike en parlant rapidement.

— Je pense bien que nous allons avoir notre première bagarre, dit Jake un brin excité.

— Kelyna, je peux te parler ? dit Mason soudainement en m'attrapant par le coude pour m'éloigner des autres.

— Si c'est pour t'excuser c'est pas la Mason, commençai-je directement.

— Attend, je sais que tu m'en veux mais, dit-il déçu.

— Non, justement, je t'en veux pas du tout, dis-je en le coupant gentillement. J'ai compris pourquoi tu étais aussi énervé, et je m'excuse aussi. Tu avais tes raisons d'être énervé mais c'est au près de Manya que tu devrais t'excuser.

— C'est déjà fait, dit-il en me souriant. Merci beaucoup Kelyna.

Manya et Cassie avaient rejoints les autres alors on décidait d'y retourné étant donné que notre discussion était terminé.

— Dis Manya, si tu montrais ta réelle apparence ça ferait diversion pour qu'on sorte de ce gymnase, dis-je en arrivant près d'elle.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

— Oups, dis-je en rigolant.

— Hormis le fait que tu as des antennes sur la tête et que ta peau vire au bleue je trouve que tu ressemble à une humaine pas la peine d'arborer cette fausse personnalité, dit Jake en rigolant aussi.

— Bande de stupide gosse, dit-elle en croisant les bras boudeuse.

— Je te préfère en Manya qu'en Miss Dumontey, c'est original au moins, renchérit Cassie.

— Merci Cassie, dit-elle en arrêtant de bouder.

— Sinon, t'avais quelque chose à nous dire non ? demanda Mike.

— J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, ça concerne le fils de Prat qui est dehors, dit Manya.

— C'est maintenant lui qui règne sur Trixon ? demanda Bailey choquée.

— Je crois bien, mais je ne suis sure de rien il faut vraiment qu'on aille au labo pour que j'en sache plus, dit Manya pressée.

— Il y a un passage qui mène d'ici au labo? demandai-je en chuchotant.

Certains professeurs et quelques élèves avaient commencés à s'intéresser à nous quand ils remarquèrent que nous étions presque réunis en un cercle.

— Il faut qu'on fasse vite, les gens commencent à se demander ce qu'on fait, dit Mason qui avait aussi remarqué.

— Manya, de quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda Bailey.

— Il faut que j'aille au labo pour créer le passage à l'aide de l'étoile Noxirt, ma magie est puissante mais minime contrairement à la sienne.

— Ok, très bien, commença Mason. Bailey, Cassie et Kelyna vous allez voir le Directeur pour lui faire croire que le professeur Dumontey fait une crise d'angoisse. Pendant ce temps-là nous on va feindre de l'épauler pour pas qu'elle s'évanouisse.

J'hochai la tête arborait un air paniqué et j'accourus vers le Directeur et les quelques professeurs autour de lui accompagnés des filles.

— Monsieur c'est urgent ! Miss Dumontey ne se sent pas bien, il faut que les garçons l'évacuent de la salle. Juste le temps qu'elle aille aux toilettes se rafraîchir un peu, dis-je en parlant rapidement.

— Quoi, non ! Personne ne peut sortir d'ici c'est très dangereux, dit le Directeur paniqué.

— Ça fait presque une heure qu'on est ici, si vraiment ce truc dehors voulait quelque chose il l'aurait fait, argumenta Cassie.

— Et puis on est vachement nombreux ici, ça ne l'aide en rien pour pouvoir mieux respirer, continua Bailey.

— Monsieur le Directeur, je pense que les filles ont raison, laissons ces trois jeunes filles accompagnés Miss Dumontey, plaida Miss Evans.

— Bien mais dépêchez-vous de revenir, et partez avec les trois jeunes hommes pour assurer votre sécurité, concéda le Directeur.

— Nous n'avons pas besoin de garçons pour —, un coup de coude dans mes côtés me coupa. Je veux dire, merci beaucoup Monsieur le Directeur.

Après lui avoir adressée un sourire crispé nous rejoignons nos amis.

— C'est bon, on y va, dit Bailey en poussant Mike par les épaules.

— Où allez-vous tous ensemble, dit une voix familière derrière nous.

— On accompagne Miss Dumontey se rafraîchir un peu Malorie, dit Cassie en se retournant.

— Êtes-vous obligés d'y aller à 6, demanda t-elle de son air dédaigneux.

— Monsieur le Directeur a insister là dessus donc oui, on est pressés désolé, dis-je en reprenant ma course vers les toilettes.

— ATTENDEZ ! cria t-elle. JE VIENS AVEC VOUS !

— Mais qu'elle plaie cette fille, marmonna Jake à ma droite.

— Eh fais gaffe, dit Cassie. C'est ma meilleure quand même.

— Oui et c'est bien pour ça que je viens, dit Malorie en crochetant son bras à celui de Cassie.

Les toilettes étant non-loin du gymnase nous y parvînmes plutôt rapidement.

— Je vais vous accompagnez, dis-je à Manya.

— Nous aussi, dit Malorie en commençant à me suivre.

— Toi tu reste là, dit Mason en la tirant en arrière par la taille.

Je refermai la porte des toilettes derrière moi et la refermait à clés.

— Comment on fait maintenant qu'elle est là, dis-je en paniquant.

— Il y a un passage menant au laboratoire ici, dit-elle en pointant la bouche d'aération.

— Comment pourrait-on partir affronter le soldat dehors sans que quelqu'un ne remarque l'absence de 6 élèves plus un professeur? lui demandai-je.

— Je peux essayer vous créez des hologrammes comme ceux des soldats de Prat grâce à ma magie mais il faut vraiment que vous vous débarrasser de Malorie, dit-elle en se mouillant le visage.

Je déverrouillai la porte pour faire face aux autres qui m'attendaient.

— Cassie et Bailey on a besoin de vous deux minutes, dis-je.

— Et pourquoi pas moi? rebondit Malorie.

— Désolée mais non, dis-je en tirant les filles par leurs poignets pour les faire rentrer.

Je refermai encore une fois la porte à clés par peur que Malorie rentre malgré mon interdiction.

— Manya peut nous programmer des hologrammes grâce à sa magie, mai avec Malorie ici c'est trop risqué. C'est pour ça que Cassie tu vas retourner avec elle dans le gymnase pendant que nous autres nous allons aller dans le labo, dis-je en expliquant mon plan. Dès que tu vois nos hologrammes revenir dans le gymnase il faudra que tu trouve un moyen de venir le plus rapidement dans le labo sans te faire voir.

— Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas me battre avec vous ça veut dire, dit-elle énervée.

— Si tu trouve un moyen de virer Malorie maintenant si, sinon tu vas peut-être être un peu en retard, dit Bailey qui m'avait comprise.

— Je sais, s'exclama Manya. Je vais aller maintenant dans le labo et envoyé vos doubles par le conduit. Dans exactement 5 minutes tu vas envoyer Malorie chercher l'infirmière et quand tu vas revenir ce sera nos doubles qui vont l'accueillir.

Cassie acquiesçait. Manya montai dans le conduit dans le conduit d'aération qui allait apparemment l'a menée au labo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Cassie nous regardait tour à tour avant d'ouvrir la porte pour faire face à Malorie et aux garçons.

— Malorie il faut que tu retourne au gymnase maintenant, dit Cassie.

— Et pourquoi ? demanda Malorie.

— Il nous faut l'infirmière, son état s'aggrave, dit Cassie en la poussant vers le chemin vers le gymnase. Cours !

Malorie qui avait peur que quelque chose arrive à notre professeur suivie son ordre et se mit à courir pour rejoindre le gymnase.

— Rentrez ici, dépêchez-vous ! dis-je aux garçons.

À peine les garçons avaient passés le pas de la porte et refermait la porte que nos doubles sortirent de la bouche d'aération.

— Waw, si on m'avait dit un jour que je me retrouverai devant ma jumelle, dis-je en rigolant.

— Salut toi, dit mon hologramme en souriant.

— Malorie ne vas pas tarder, allez-y, dit Bailey en leurs ouvrant la porte. Vous connaissez bien le plan ?

— Oui, on va dans le gymnase, dit la fausse Manya. Je fais semblant d'aller mieux, pendant que eux vont prétendre d'être vous le temps de votre retour.

— Parfait, on y va, dit Mason.

Les garçons nous aidèrent à monter dans le tunnel et c'est Mason qui referma la marche.

— Le labo se trouve toujours tout droit, cria un des hologrammes.

— Merci, répondit Jake en criant aussi.

À quatre pattes et en file indienne nous durent ramper pendant moins de cinq minutes avant de déboucher dans le labo.

— Et bien, ça c'est un vrai raccourci, dit Jake après être descendu en expirant fortement.

— Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là métamorphosez-vous, c'est l'heure de l'affrontement, dit Manya très sérieusement.

 **Notre premier vrai combat allait débuté.**


	6. Bye

Salut à tous, j'ai exporter cette histoire sur Wattpad. Mon nom d'utilisateur est **queenjoml**. J'ai donc décidée d'arrêt de poster ici. Mais je ne les supprimerai pas.

Je pars d'ici car la publication est plus pratique mais aussi parce que sur Wattpad je peux voir combien de vues ou de votes par chapitre ce qui me sert fortement pour publier d'autres chapitres. C'est toujours intéressant de voir les interactions que d'être dans le flou.

Merci pour tout, même si je sais pas si quelqu'un va lire ça en faite ;)) mais c'est quand même la première plateforme ou j'ai eu l'audace de publier mes histoires donc voilà.


End file.
